User talk:Cirvihi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Herofactopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the William Blaze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Torongo (Talk) 04:00, 24 February 2010 Ice Saw Just to have it till we get more info on the subject. ;) ~Torongo~ 02:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) This may sound a little harsh, but you will want to rack up your edits before you ask something like that. I'm not even staff, I only have the powers for a few more days so I can impliment a skin. Just keep edtiting and you'll probably get promoted though. ~Torongo~ 02:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Basically what he said. I hope to get some more staff in the near future. [[User:Monasti|''Monasti]] 07:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Rotor The reason why I say that, is because Rotor's supposed 'Meteor Blaster' isn't so much as mentioned in his Official LEGO Description. Only the villans Thunder and Meltdown have weapons that are called 'Meteor Blasters' in their description. While XPlode, Rotor, and Corroder all have weapons similar to the Meteor Blaster, they aren't noted as such, and shouldn't be designated as Meteor Blasters, untill LEGO confirms that, that's what they are. I did, however, make a mistake in saying only Thunder carried a Meteor Blaster. I will edit over this mistake, and add a bit of trivia to the Meteor Launcher page. Sorry for the confusion. Toa Takanuva 01:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Elements Hey cirvihi! At Toy Fair 2010, a LEGO employee had told someone that Duncan Bulk "had the ability to control Metal". With this, it would only make sense if the rest of the team had some too. I hope this answers your question. =) ~FireEmblem 20:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Staff But you aren't staff yet :p. I understand your concerns, and we have no need for any more staff apart from me, Takanuva and Torongo, who is making me my skin. So thankyou for your opinion, which basically is the same as mine. Peace out :p [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 10:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) O:TF Thanks for your recent edits that changed entries into present tense! While your at it, why don't you sign up here for Operation: Timeframe! You will get a special achievement as well as Op Points, which can help other members determine how involved and helpful a member is. Edit On! '{KennyWhee}|{Talk}' 08:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Talk to KennyWhee about it, I'm ever so slightly busy right now. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 14:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You signed up! Thanks for your recent edits, it really helps if it's not only me doing it. And, well, here's a reward! '{KennyWhee}|{Talk}' 09:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Makuhero City I believed I '''reverted '''those edits, by an unknown IP. I'm not sure if it reverted itself or not. If it's still there I can go fix it. Either way, thanks for patrolling the recent changes to make sure there's no vandalism! Galleries I'm planning on updating them soon. '~Torongo~''' 02:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Activity Are you still active? I need some help [[User:Monasti|''Monasti]] 19:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cirvihi, can you come back and help? I miss you xD. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti''']] 20:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC)